User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki: Apocalypse - Chapter 24 - All That We Lost
Dirk is sat on his bed, wearing a vest, and trousers. He pulls himself to his feet though there is a wince on his face. He is old. He pulls on a shirt and does the buttons up, before then heading downstairs. He finds Leanne, Davis and Brandon already in the kitchen. He puts a hand on the shoulder of Davis, who is sat at the table, and then turns to Leanne. Dirk: I’ll have my breakfast later. I’m going out for a bit. Brandon: Where you going? Do you want me to come? Dirk: No. It’s fine. I want to be alone. He leaves, and Brandon turns to Leanne. Brandon: What was all that about? Leanne: He’ll be going to see Girmima. His wife. Davis: Mum… Brandon: Oh right. I understand. Is she buried here, then? Leanne: Yeah. She loved the stream so much, so he had her buried there when she died. In truth, they weren’t exactly close, but he definitely loved her. Brandon: She didn’t love him? Leanne: I don’t know about that. I didn’t know her that well. There were rumours… Jose walks in then, fully dressed. Jose: And rumours was all they were. We going out today, Bran? Brandon: Yeah. I’m ready. Who’s coming with? Jose: Gabriel is the only one up. He said he’d tag along, and Davis knows these fields better than anyone bar Dirk. She can help us get around. Brandon: Good. Let’s go clear up our new home then. - Kung is stood in the guards quarters. Sarah and Hacks come down the stairs that lead up to the wall. Sarah yawns. Sarah: That’s our shift over. We need some sleep. Is Mendes not here yet? Kung: No. He said he was coming. Sarah: Sucks to be you then, I guess. We’ll be back to rlieve you in about six hours. Kung: Six hours on the dot. I don’t want to be up there any longer than I have to be. Sarah: We’ll see. Depends on whether or not we wake up on time. The world without alarm clocks, right? Kung: Right. The two guards leave, and Mendes then walks in. Kung rolls his eyes. Kung: Where have you been? I’ve been waiting. Mendes: Shower not work. Took long time. Cold. Kung: Then don’t fucking shower. Mendes: Not animal. Kung: We are strained enough as it is without the guards that we do have not being here on time. Punctuality is not a sin. Mendes: Sorry. Kung: You should be. - Tigar, Morty and Dev are sat around a fire, cooking on it. They are soon joined by Sam and Elvis. Sam: You all got started quickly. Morty: Yeah, well, I was hungry, and Dev and Tigar had nothing to do, so they said that they would help me cook. Dev: The rest of our group isn’t even up yet. Tigar: It'll be a nice surprise for them when they are. Just then, the group gets interrupted by Dave, who appears out of nowhere. Dave: You shouldn’t be doing this. It is forbidden. No fires whilst the sun is up. That is the rule. The smoke attracts the dead. Morty: What? No it doesn’t. Where did you hear that? Dave: Yes it does. That is what Regit told me. Are you saying that one of the Four Stars would lie to me? Morty: No. I’m saying that he got it wrong. Tigar: He’s right, Dave. I light fires all the time when I’m out ranging. Dave: No he isn’t! He is some stranger that none of you know and you would trust him over our leaders and saviours!? Morty: Dude, I’ve survived in the wild. I think I know. Dave: You know nothing! You know nothing but how to ruin everything! You’re ruining everything! Sam: Calm the fuck down, Dave. Dave: Not while he is breaking the rules! Stop it! Morty: Come on then, man. You come and stop me. Dave and Morty glare at each other, and it looks like a fight might ensue, Dev gets up to show that he has Morty’s back. Tigar looks between the two of them and sighs. Tigar: Are you both sure that you want to do this? The tension is broken then, as Dexter flamboyantly sweeps over to the group, dressed up in his robes. Dexter: What is going on here, friends? Dave: He is using a fire during the day! Tigar is allowing it! Dexter: Now, stranger, using a fire during the day is forbidden. I will forgive you this, and assume it has slipped Mr Myvan’s mind to tell you this. Tigar: Exactly. That’s what happened. Thank you, Dexter. Dexter: Your thanks is appreciated, but not necessary. I did not come for it. Rather I have been sent to ask if Mr Goop would accompany me to see Sister Ratava. It is Elvis that rises, and nods his head to Dexter, who smiles, before leading him away. Sam watches him go, whilst Dave smirks at Morty, before walking off, too. Morty: What a fucking cunt. - Jose and Brandon enter a field with their guns drawn. Gabriel follows them in, with his gun up, too, and then comes Davis. Jose shoots a zombie in the heads, then Gabriel does, too. They stop walking and stretch. Gabriel: That’s three fields this morning. There’s barely any of these fuckers here. Brandon: That’s strong language for a priest. Gabriel: If God wanted me to watch my language then he shouldn’t have brought the dead back. Jose: Fair enough. You’re right, though. We ain’t covering enough ground like this. How about you and Davis go to the forest and check there. Me and Brandon can do the rest of the fields. We meet back at the farm at high noon. Gabriel: I’m down with that. Jose and Brandon nod, and so Gabriel pushes on, with Davis at his heels. Brandon: Are you sure Dirk would be happy with us sending her with him? He isn’t exactly experienced with that gun. Jose: There’ll be barely any zombies in the woods. He’ll be fine. Brandon: If you say so. - Rob is laid in his bed, looking at where his left hand used to be. It’s covered in bandages, but beneath it he knows is a stump. Leanne walks in, and looks down at him. Leanne: How does it feel? Rob: Like an itch that I just can’t scratch. The worst thing I’ve ever felt. Leanne: I’ve heard about this. It’s called phantom limb syndrome, or something. There isn’t much that I can do for it. I’m sorry. Rob: Don’t be. It ain’t you that cut it off. Not your fault. Leanne: I know, but I can still be sorry. Let me change the bandage for you. Leanne removes the bandage, and Rob winces at the sight of the stump. She smiles weakly at him, and puts on a new bandage. She then looks down. Rob: You can go if you want. You don’t need to stay. Leanne: I looked after your friend when you were all here before. Leege… I didn’t see him back at the Drawer. Jose said that he got hurt more. Did he-? Rob: He didn’t make it, but that wasn’t your fault, and I ain’t dying yet. Got too many scores to settle. Leanne: Good. It’s all about having something to keep going for. I have to go, but I don’t think you should be left alone. Conversation might distract you from that itch. Just then, Joel walks past the room. Leanne spots him. Leanne: Joel! Could you come here? Joel enters the room. He looks tired, like he hasn’t slept at all. Joel: What do you want? Leanne: I have to go do some jobs. Could you stay here and look after Rob for me? Joel shrugs, and slumps down into a chair next to Rob’s bed. Leanne frowns, but then hurries out. The two sit in silence for a few seconds. Joel: Don’t say it. I know you’re thinking it. You’re going to tell me how sorry you are about Clyde. I don’t need to hear it. Rob: I wasn’t going to say that. Joel: Really? You weren’t? Rob: No. Do you know how many of these people keep trying to treat me like a cripple because of my hand, or keep apologising to me about it? I understand how you feel. The two stare at each other, quietly acknowledging the other’s situation. Rob: Neither of us need reminding of what happened. The important thing is to try and move on. To find focus. Joel: And how do you do that? Rob: Every time I close my eyes I picture myself killing that fucker. Over and over. A different way each time. Joel: I can’t do that. I- I can’t stop thinking that I’m at fault- Rob: You can’t think like that. Justin is a cancer. Everything he touches leads to death and destruction. He has to be killed. Focus on that. Not on revenge, but making this shit world a better place. Joel smiles for the first time in days, and nods his head. Joel: Yeah. You’re right. We have all lost things. Things we won’t ever get back. We have to keep fighting. I’m not quite ready to let Clyde go, but when I am I hope you can help me. Cripple. The two of them laugh, and Joel puts his hand on the one that Rob has left. - Dirk is walking alone along the banks of a stream. He eventually stops and rests against a tree, wincing, before starting to walk again. Soon he comes to a stone, with the name Germima carved into it. Dirk: Hi, dear. I’m back. Told you I wouldn’t be away long. He sits down on a bench that is placed next to the grave, and wipes his brow with a handkerchief. Dirk: Davis is back too. I kept her safe, like I knew you would have wanted. I’m getting old, though. I don’t think I have that long left. Leanne says that she will look after her when I’m gone. Jose, too. He’s safe, too. That is met with silence. Dirk nods his head. Dirk: Yeah, I understand. It’s been good talking. I’ll come to tell you if anything else happens. He gets up and rests his hand on the top of the grave for a few seconds, before walking away. The camera focuses on the grave for a few seconds. - Brandon and Jose are walking through the fields. They pass several rotting corpses, and Brandon looks down at them uneasily. Brandon: Looks like someone has already been through here. I think this area is clear. Jose: Should we be worried? What if the people who killed these ones aren’t far away. Brandon: Are there are any houses around here? Jose thinks for a few seconds. Jose: There’s a church in the forest, but apart from that, I don’t think so. Brandon: Well, it didn’t look like anyone else had been staying at the farmhouse. I think whoever did this is long gone. We should be fine. Jose stares at Brandon, a knowing look on his face. Brandon turns to him. Brandon: what? Why are you staring at me? Jose: You know that you can talk to me, right? I think we can call each other friends, after everything we have been through. Brandon: It’s- I just- My brother shot you, Jose. You could have died. Jose: But I didn’t. This isn’t about that, Brandon. You gotta be honest with me. Brandon: Fine. Joel kissed me. Jose: Woah. Wait, what? Brandon: Yeah. I mean we had flirted before, and I may have been interested, but I don’t know. He ran away after that. Because of Clyde, I think. Jose: So when he said that there was someone else… Brandon: Yeah. I think he meant me. - Mendes is stood in the living room of his house. He has his sword, and is practicing his stances. His brow has a light sweat upon it. He is topless. He hears a knock on the door, and lowers his sword. Mendes: Come in! The sound of the door opening and closing, and then Sarah steps into the room. She looks shy and awkward, and is wearing a yellow dress. Mendes: What you want? Sarah shrugs the dress off and allows it to fall to the floor. Mendes: Oh. I see. - Light filters into a room through a window, and the camera slowly pans to reveal Mendes and Sarah in bed together. Sarah is sat up, awake, whilst Mendes is only just waking up. Mendes: You awake? Sarah: Yeah. Only for about half an hour. Mendes: You not leave? Sarah: I- I didn’t want to. My house has been so lonely since Trip- Mendes: No. No mention him. Sarah: Sorry. I know I shouldn’t. Not after what just happened. I don’t know why, but I just really wanted you. Mendes: I no mind, You hot. Sarah blushes, and Mendes lies back. Mendes: You enjoy it? Sarah: Yes. It was nice. You’re very- Very big. Mendes: You want me boyfriend? Sarah: I don’t know. Not yet, I don’t think. Let’s just take it slowly. We are just friends having a little bit of fun. Mendes: Fun. I do fun. Want have fun again? Sarah: Oh God yes. - Morty and Dev walk into the area that was assigned to their group. Judith and Jordan are both awake. Judith is stretching, whilst Jordan is sorting out and folding clothes. Dev: It’s just him, though. The rest of them seem like nice guys. Morty: Yeah, but he really pisses me off. I don’t know how much more of him I can take. Dev: The rest of them don’t seem to like him either. Judith: Who are you talking about? Sam? Dev: Dave. The one who loves the rules. Judith and Jordan ignore what Dev said, and pretend that he doesn’t exist. He scowls and storms off. Morty: You really should be nicer to him. He’s a good guy. Jordan: How many women did he let Dennis rape, Morty? How can he be a good guy if he didn’t stand up to him. Morty: We allowed Nial to get away with what he was doing for a long time before we stood up to him. Jordan: This is not the same thing. Judith looks between the two of them, and then scampers away, not wanting to get involved in this argument. Morty: All I want is for you to give him a chance. Jordan: He doesn’t deserve a chance, Mortimer. Imagine if she had been one of those girls… Your dau- Morty: Don’t talk to me about her. I don’t want to hear it mom. Morty slumps down on a bed. Jordan sits down next to him and puts her arm around him. Jordan: I know, dear. We have all lost things that we loved. Gabriel- Morty: Gabriel is coming back, mom. Joel went to fetch him. He will keep him safe. Jordan: I know. Believe me, I cannot wait for the day when we are all reunited. Until then though, we have to trust each other, and that means talking to each other. Morty: Then talk to Dev. He helped us save you. He deserves it. Jordan: Fine. For you, though. Not for him. - Dirk is walking back along the path, when Gabriel and Davis appear out of nowhere. Davis almost runs into him, and Gabriel stops running. Gabriel: Sorry, Mister Cyan. I didn’t see you there. Are you alright? Dirk: I’m… Fine. I didn’t realise how far away my wife was. Davis: Is mummy alright? Dirk: Yes, dear. She would be glad to hear that you are safe, too. Davis: Can I take Tommy to see her? Dirk: We- We can talk about that, child. Not yet, though. Where were you two going? Gabriel: Jose sent us to clear the woods of any zombies. We were doing the fields, but there were barely any. Dirk closes his eyes and nods, thoughtfully. Dirk: Jose… Would you be able to clear them by yourself, Gabriel? I have things I want to talk to my daughter about. Gabriel: yes. I can do that. Dirk: Thank you. Gabriel smiles and nods, before running off into the forest. Dirk puts his arm around Davis fondly and they walk off. Category:Blog posts